callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
China Lake
China Lake – granatnik typu pump-action występujący w Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified i Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Call of Duty: Black Ops Kampania China Lake jest jedynym niepodwieszanym nieautomatycznym granatnikiem pojawiającym się w grze. W kampanii można znaleźć go w następujących misjach: * "GOS", pierwszy raz w tunelu przed zboczem, gdzie Woods i Mason niszczą beczki z napalmem; drugi raz gracz otrzymuje go pod koniec misji po wejściu na jeepa; * "Liczby" w schowkach Daniela Clarke'a; * "Miejsce katastrofy" we wraku samolotu pod koniec misji, gdzie Mason wykorzystuje go do zaatakowania członków NVA. Broń charakteryzuje się dużymi obrażeniami i sporym jak na broń z klasy magazynkiem. Jednak ma niską szybkostrzelność, a z powodu zachowania granatu jej użytkowanie jest problematyczne. Tryb dla wielu graczy W trybie dla wielu graczy broń jest do odblokowania najwcześniej na 48. poziomie jako ostatnia w klasie. W odróżnieniu od wersji z kampanii ma tylko 2 granaty w magazynku oraz 2 w zapasie, o ile gracz posiada atut Padlinożerca Pro. Ze względu na konieczność skorzystania z muszki i szczerbinki przed oddaniem strzału jest rzadko spotykana w tym trybie. Gracze korzystający z tego typu broni wolą prostsze w obsłudze granatniki takie jak M203 czy GP-25. Tryb Zombie China Lake pojawia się na każdej mapie zombie. Na Dead Ops Arcade funkcjonuje jako power-up, a na pozostałych można go zdobyć tylko za pomocą skrzynki losującej. Dodatkowo trzymany jest przez Johna F. Kennedy'ego w intrze i na ekranie ładowania mapy "Five". Ze względu na mały magazynek oraz konieczność celowania przez muszkę i szczerbinkę jest rzadko spotykany. Dodatkową wadą jest tryb ognia, jednak można to zrekompensować doładowując granat po każdym strzale. Po ulepszeniu nazywa się China Beach. Ulepszenie poza zwiększeniem pojemności magazynka i zapasu amunicji usuwa konieczność celowania w celu oddania strzału. Dodatkowo można na raz przeładować broń niezależnie od liczby nabojów w magazynku, co znacznie zwiększa skuteczność bojową broni. Wciąż jednak jest rzadko spotykana, ponieważ nawet ulepszona wersja jest gorsza od M72 Anarchia (ulepszony M72 LAW) czy Ray Guna. Ze względu na jej charakter zalecanymi atutami są PHD Flopper zarówno do wersji zwykłej jak i ulepszonej oraz Speed Cola do wersji zwykłej. China Lake a China Beach Galeria 2013-07-10_00037.jpg|China Lake wylosowany w skrzynce China_Beach_BO.png Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Black Ops III China Lake pod nazwą MAX-GL został dodany do Call of Duty: Black Ops III w aktualizacji z 11 lipca 2017 r. Nie różni się bardzo on niczym od poprzednich części. Nie można dodać do niego żadnych dodatków. Ciekawostki *China Lake w wersji na Wii nie pojawia się w trybie zombie. *Kiedy wyczerpie się amunicja do broni, przełączenie na drugą broń odbywa się szybciej. *Załadowanie nowego granatu trwa krócej niż przeładowanie będącego w broni. *Istnieje błąd pozwalający na oddanie strzału dwa razy bez konieczności przeładowania granatu z broni i załadowaniu nowego. Polega on na tym, że gracz po pierwszym strzale musi pobiec niewielką odległość i gwałtownie się zatrzymać. *Nazwa wersji zwykłej jest nawiązaniem do miejsca testów uzbrojenia dla Navy Seals, gdzie broń ta została zaprojektowana. *Nazwa ulepszonej wersji może być nawiązaniem do punktu ewakuacji rannych żołnierzy podczas wojny w Wietnamie znajdującego się na plaży niedaleko Da Nang w Wietnamie. *Specnaz próbował wykorzystać kilka skrzyń z granatnikami China Lake do ukrycia faktu, że transportują Nova 6. Nigdzie jednak nie jest wyjaśnione, jak udało im się zdobyć tą broń. *Jest jedną z rzadszych broni występujących w serii. Według niektórych źródeł wyprodukowano tylko około 50 działających egzemplarzy tej broni. Kategoria:Granatniki w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Granatniki w Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Kategoria:Granatniki w Call of Duty: Black Ops III